The best smell in the world
by GilliesBitch
Summary: Can you believe he let her borrow his jacket and then, he found out that the best smell in the world is hers? Well, he will never regret that moment.


**_Hi, guys! I've always been a reader here but I decided to post something, so here we go. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language._**

 ** _I wrote this for Fred and Britt!_**

 ** _Also, happy birthday to my wifey, Gio. Enjoy this oneshot, babe, I love you._**

 ** _And of course, thanks, Lia, the girl who helped me a lot._**

 ** _Enjoy, guys! Hope y'all like it. And please, review and say what you think about it! Xoxo_**

Beck Oliver has always been a good kid, always with good grades, always a good student. Always loving school. But he knows better, he hates history. He doesn't know why the hell he needs to study about dead people, about old wars and things that happened years, decades and centuries ago.

But he keeps an smile on his face and enters into the class – kinda late, to be honest – , but he stops when he sees everyone sitting in double.

"Oh, well. Look who's late. Again. Come in, Mr. Oliver, you can work on this project with Miss West since she's by herself." Beck looked to the other side of the classroom and saw the white as a ghost girl wearing black, alone. She looked angry when heard her name and didn't even look at him.

Beck walked slowly and sat down by her side. They stayed there for some minutes in silence while she was reading some paper. Beck grew tired of this silence and decided to talk to her.

"Umm... I'm Beck." He said smiling but she ignores him and keep reading. "You know we have to work on this project together, right?" He asked slowly and at this moment he regretted saying it because she glared him with fire in her eyes.

"Well." She said rudly "You hate history, you're bad in history, then why would I let you try something here? I don't want to have my first bad grade in history because of YOU" And then, every head turned back to them and curious eyes were staring them.

"Great, my partner doesn't want me to help." He whispered.

"What the hell you know about the 'Second Wold War', Mr. Oliver?" She asked.

"... Hitler hated jews?"

"Oh my dear lord" She whispered and she was so damn angry, Beck was 100% sure about it.

"I can help you, please, let me try. I know I'm not that good in history as you, but I'm sure I can help and I'll do my best." Jade looked at his face and he was giving her that cute puppy eyes and she found out that she coudn't resist them. "Please..." He said with a soft voice.

"Fine!"

Beck and Jade started to work on their project together but Beck was so curious about her, he couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"Why were you alone here?" She looked up and focused on his face, losing herself in his eyes for some seconds.

"People don't like me. Stupid people" She looked down at her notebook and wrote some words, but suddendly stopped. "And it's okay. I mean... I don't like them too"

"I like you." He said. They kept staring at each other when a cold wind came from the opened window.

"God, I'm freezing" Jade said rubbing her hands on her own arms, trying to make her warm.

"Do you..." Beck started but cut himself wondering if doing this was the right thing to do. She stared at him with a weird look and started to write again when he decided he should do this. "Do you want my jacket? I can see you're cold and I don't need it now, so..."

"No!" Jade wasn't that kinda girl, please. Accepting his jacket would mean that she was like other girls who keep following him and dying over him and crushing him, etc. Jade West is not like that kind of girl. She's Jade West, please. She doesn't need a man to make her warm... or his jacket.

But, if Jade knew better, she would accept it, because... well, she's literally freezing. And when the wind decided to remember her it is still there, she decided to make it for the first time in her life.

"Give me your jacket" She said with a low voice. Beck looked so confused and didn't know what to say.

"But you..." He started to talk but she cut him off.

"Now!"

"Fine!" He said annoyed and then gave her his jacket.

Jade felt so warm in his jacket. More than she would ever admit. She liked it. A lot. And he couldn't deny, she looks hot in his jacket.

They kept working on the history project until the class was over. When every student had left the classroom, Beck and Jade got up and she gave his jacket back.

"Thanks... for your jacket".

"You're welcome" He said and smiled at her. Jade felt her cheeks hot and mentally kicked herself for this. She doesn't do stuff like this! She's Jade West.

She walked away and went to her locker, and of course, Beck did the same.

When he arrived at his locker, he took his jacket and smelled it and _ohmygod_. It smells like her and _ohmygod_ he loves the way she smells.

She smells like coffee and vanilla and he needs more.

When he was smelling once again, André and Robbie arrived there and were giving him a weird look.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" André asked confused.

"It smells like her" He replied excitedly.

"... Who?" Robbie asked.

"Jade West".

"JADE WEST?" Both André and Robbie screamed.

"Shhhhhh, shut up" Beck said and looked around to see if she was there, hopefully, she wasn't.

Well, it was what HE thought, because she was leaning on a locker, where he couldn't see, but she could listem to them.

And she had a huge smile on her face. A really huge smile.

"What do you mean?" André had such a confused look on his face and Beck couldn't stop laughing.

"I let her borrow my jacket and it smells like her now and... woah, she smells so good" He said with a lovely voice.

"Beck Oliver, you're such a girl sometimes" André said laughing.

And well, Jade liked it.

Nice to know that boys do that too.

[...]

They have been dating for two weeks now. They are not exclusives, they are only "knowing each other better". And it's a total lie. They are not seing anyone else, they don't want to admit. It's too early.

He let her borrow his jacket two months ago and took him six weeks, 42 days, for her to say "yes".

Their first date was in the cinema and it went really well. They even shared a small kiss. But now... two weeks later, they share long kisses and really great moments.

Right now, they are at his RV, watching an old movie that's playing on tv and... well, to be honest, they aren't watching the movie at all. They are basially making out. She's sitting on his lap, legs around his waist an hands in his hair.

Beck's hands around her waist and pulling her closer, closer and closer. Damn, it's so hot there. He needs to drink something. But Jade... Shit.

"Hey... I" He tried to talk but she kissed him again. And he kissed her back, he's not stupid. But he has to drink something. So he stopped the kiss again and took the sode bottle that was on the armrest of the couch. When he was drinking, Jade tried to move out of his lap and Beck tried to keep her there, then, the soda spilled on them.

"Oh, fuck!" Jade yelled and got up.

"Shit, Jade" Beck said and got up too looking at his couch with soda.

"It's your fault! I tried to move out and you didn't let me go." Now she's screaming, what he's kinda used to.

"Anyway..." He started, trying to calm her down. "I need to change my clothes and...oh, you too." He realized that her shirt has soda all over it. "I'm sorry, Jade, you have to change your shirt, too."

"Yeah, yeah... but i don't have a shirt here, do I?" She asked with an andry tone.

"You don't, but..." He looked around as some good answear would appear from his closet, little kitchen, whatever place. But he gave up. Then, he remembered something very special. How they talk for the first time and what happened. He let her borrow his jacket. "You can wear one of my shirts...?" He said very slow as she would stab him with her scissors.

"Yeah... it's better than stay with a wet shirt." She replied and looked down.

Beck grabbed one of his shirts and gave to her. It was a grey one with the HA logo. Jade thought it was good, she could wear it and get comfortable.

"Turn around!" She said and Beck did it. She wasn't changinf in front of him, not yet, at least. "Okay, I'm dressed now. You can turn back." When Beck turned back to her, he had a real problem. Like, a real problem. He couldn't breathe. She looked so good in his shirt and _ohmygod_ , he really fell in love with her. "What are you looking at?" She asked. He didn't realize but he was staring her for a long time. A long, long, long time.

"You, I, you... oh, lord, you look so hot." He said and dropped her on the couch and started to kiss her neck while she was laughing.

As long as she left to her house, he couldn't stop that weird feeling in his chest.

He misses her.

And the next day, at Hollywood Arts, when he sees her for the first time in that day, he smiles so brightly and she can't stop a little smile that insists to pop up on her beautiful lips.

"Hey" He said coming closer to her.

"Hi... Oh, take your shirt. Thanks, I needed it yesrday."

"Yes... you did." He said laughing and taking his shirt.

"Well, I'm late. I have to go, we have pratice now. Talk to you later." They shared a quick kiss and she left.

When she was gone, Beck approchead his shirt to his nose and smelled it.

And _ohmygod_ he loves the way she smells. The coffee, the vanilla. Everything about her. But her smell, was absolutely, one of his favorite things about her.

[...]

He was there.

She was there.

They were together.

Alone.

At his RV.

Ok, it has been happening, like, everyday since they started to date.

Oh, and they have been dating for four months now. They are absolutely exclusive. He's hers and she's his. Don't even any other guy or girl.

Only Beck&Jade and Jade&Beck.

They are the _"It couple"_ , everyone knows about them. All the girls are jealous because of Jade is the one who Beck holds hands with and scared because every time they come too little closer to Beck, Jade start to yell and treat their lives. All boys are curious because how the hell Beck tamed her? And of course, they are really jealous because Jade is hot, really, really hot.

And Beck knew it. Beck was sure that she is hot. They are dating her for four months. They have their ups and downs but he's so happy and he can say that she's happy too. She's not saying it at all, but he can see it in her eyes.

And now, he can see how happy she is. Her eyes are telling him and her hands are showing it.

She says "I want", but he's too afraid that he'll hut her. He doesn't want to. He says "No", but she says "Yes".

They're fighting a "no words" fight. No one win, no lose. Their bodies fight, their tongs, their hands.

Jade's on top of him and sudendly starts to kiss his neck and his hands get down, very slowly, touching her butt.

"I can't, Jade" He tries to move her out but she bites his neck and she knows just how to make him want her more.

"You can, Beck" She replied with a dark voice.

"I don't want to hurt you" He said with a soft voice, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"The pain is inevitable, Beck. I'll feel it anyway, with you or without you"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I want to lose my virginity with you, but if you don't want to have sex with me, I can find another person." Beck was staring her shooked and Jade kissed him harder. "Beck, I want _you_. But... if it's not you, another guy is gonna do it." She looked down and Beck kissed her lips very quick.

"I want you too, but please, if I hurt you _too much_ and you want me to stop, tell me. Please." He begged her.

"Okay" She replied smiling and kissed him again.

It hurts, a lot, to be honest. She bleed, he got scared, she yelled saying it's nornal and they keep going.

It wasn't good at all – At least for her. He had a lot of pleasure, and tried to make her feel special and loved, tried to make her like this moment. Well, she liked it, not as much as she expected to, but she liked.

Well, people say that the first time is not good. But she's happy.

He makes her happy.

And... well, the best part was the oral sex. She can say he's really good on it and she's glad. They had fun, a lot of fun. But now, they are tired.

They are almost sleeping. And they are naked.

"Beck...?" She asked with her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" When Beck opened his eyes, he saw her looking at him with those big blue yes and he didn't know he could fall in love all over again.

"I don't have a pyjama here and I don't know about you, but I don't like to sleep naked"

"Oh... uhm, you can take one of my shirts or..." Jade cut him off.

"Sure." She said, she loves his shirts so much, and of course, she'd never tell him this. Jade picked the one that was on the floor and dressed it.

Beck hugged her when she was ready. They laid down together.

Her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. And they fell sleep. Together.

In some hours he woke up and didn't see Jade anywhere. He got scared, then he felt his phone vibrating and saw it was a text from Jade.

 ** _Hey, babe. Sorry for leaving early, but my mom called me worried because I didn't tell her that I'd spend the night at yours place._**

 ** _See ya later xoxo_**

Beck laid down on his bed again with his phone in his hands. He saw his shirt that Jade wore last night and picked it up. Very slowly, he smelled it and he smiled. And _ohmygod._

Coffee and vanilla.

[...]

They broke up. She hates him. He loves her.

They broke up. She warned him. He didn't come after her.

They broke up. She hates him. He loves her.

They broke up. She closed the door. He didn't open the door.

They broke up. She hates him. He loves her.

They broke up.

They broke up.

They have been separeted for three weeks. He didn't talk to her and she doesn't even look at his face. Both of them know this is a goodbye. They are not Beck&Jade and Jade&Beck anymore. They are Beck and Jade and Jade and Beck. Separeted and not together anymore. And it kills him inside. He hates it. He hates himself. He hates her for daring him – What a lie, uh? He hates Trina for jumping on him and didn't leting him open the fucking door. He hates himself for thinking that keeping that door closed would make everything better. He hates his friends' faces looking at him before that scene.

He hates himself so much.

Now... He's not with the love of his life anymore. And he cries. A lot. His father taught him that men don't cry but he doesn't care. He cries. A lot.

And now, he decided. He needs to stop crying. He can't spend the rest of his life crying. No, he can't. He's at his RV, and when he looks around, he sees Jade. Everything he sees is about Jade. Her clothes, her shoes, her books, her scissors, her perfumes, her makeup, everything.

He can't deal. He just can't. And then, he goes to his old house, take a huge box and come back to his RV.

Ten minutes later, Beck was leaving the RV and driving to her house. With the huge box with him, of course. He couldn't keep her stuff with him otherwise he would suffer more. He doesn't want to suffer anymore.

Before a fast drive, he's in front of her house. He rings the bell of the big mansion and waits. He waits for two minutes and nobody opens the door, so he tries again and at the same moment the goth girl opens the door. He's holding his breathe. Sher looks so... beautiful.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked. He looks down to the box that was on the floor and she sees her stuff. "Oh..." She whispers.

"Since we don't talk anymore, and you never went to the RV to take your stuff back, I came here, so..."

"Wait a second." She said, taking her box and closing the door.

And then, he realized. She was wearing his red plaid shirt. She always loved it, he knew. She always loved to wear his shirts and he always loved seeing Jade wearing his shirts. And he knew that her favorite one has always been his red plaid shirt. And of course, he loves seeing on it. She always looks fantastic wearing his shirts.

He waited for almost five minutes when the door opened. She was still wearing his red plaid shirt, though. And she had a box in her hands.

"Take it. And go. I was supposed to give your stuff early, but... I had no time. Everything you left at myt house or the gifts you gave me. Everyting's here." She said giving me the box and closing the door, but opened it again with a dark smile. "Hope now you can understand a little bit of the feeling of staying on the other side of the door".

Then, she slammed the door shut on his face. He ran his finger through his hair and took the box. He walked to his car and put it on the pessenger seat. He stays there for some minutes. He look to te box and sees one of his shirts. It's that "The Beatles" one and he always knew that she loved sleeping wearing it. He took it in his hands and smelled it. And at that moment... he started to cry. Once again.

He doesn't want to cry, but _ohmygod_. He can't help. He smells it once again. More tears.

Coffee and vanilla.

[...]

Hands on hair, hips locked, kisses on neck, kisses on lips, kisses everywhere. They couldn't stop themselves. She sang a song for him, a song written by her. A really good song. He went to the stage, he said he missed her, he wants her. She wants him back.

And they are back. They are back together.

He drove them to his RV, they came inside. They are in his bed, he's already on top of her. He's kissing her neck. She's bitting her own lips. He's taking his shirt off, she's unzipping his jeans.

In some seconds, both of them are naked. In some seconds, both of them are loving each other for the fist time in months.

In some secons, both of them are feeling that kinda of special pleasure.

They make love for the first time in months. And they can't stop the happiness that come from inside of them, it's too good, too pure. A special moment. They missed each other.

When they are done, Jade takes his shirt that was on the floor and dress it.

They lay down together, Beck with his arms around her waist and Jade with her head on his chest. Both of them with a huge smile on their lips.

They are truly happy now.

In the middle of the night, Beck wakes up, thinking that everything was an amazing dream, but looks down to the girl by his side and smile. It's not a dream, it's real and he's more than happy.

He's again with the love of his life. He smeels her hair, neck and shoulder and _ohmygod_ , his old "The Beatles" shirt, is, once again, smelling like coffee and vanilla.

And he can't stop that amazing nostalgia.

[...]

They dated for seven years, got engaged for three years, married for seventeen years.

Three kids, Ariana – 15 years old, and the twins, Elizabeth and Ezra – 11 years old.

Together, 9 Oscars, 12 Golden Globe Awards and 17 MTV Movie & TV Awards.

Together, lovely kids, awards, fame, money, fights, an almost divorce, scandals.

Together, cancer. Together, death. Together, love.

They dated for seven years, got engaged for three years, married for seventeen years, when Jade died.

 _"_ _Umm... I'm Beck." He said smiling but she ignores him and keep reading. "You know we have to work on this project together, right?" He asked slowly and at this moment he regretted saying it because she glared him with fire in her eyes._ 28 years ago, they spoke for the first time. And now, she's gone. He can't talk to her anymore. He can't see her beautiful face anymore. He can't hear her voice anymore, her laugh. He can't hear dark jokes or see her rolling her eyes.

All he can do is cry.

He misses her; More than he missed her when they were broken in high school. Because this... well, this is a true goodbye.

He'll never see her again. She was only 41, Beck can't believe it actually happened.

She's been with cancer on her stomach. No one noticed. It turned to something really huge when it got her liver.

He didn't want to, but Jade fought back. So they told about it to their children.

 _"_ _Mommy's gonna die?" Liz asked slowly, afraid of his answear. He's sitting on her bed with her._

 _"_ _No, little girl. I'm sure we'll figure out a way to get out of this situation, ok? Don't worry. You know mommy's strong, right?" He asked and the girl nooded crying. "I love you, sleep now, I'm going to stay with your mom. Goodnight." He kisses her forehead and leave her bedroom._

 _When he's almost in his bedroom, he hears Jade sniffing. When he opens the door, he sees her wife crying in their bed. He runs and he reach her, he hugs her close and she cries in his chest._

 _"_ _I don't wanna die" She whispers._

 _"_ _I'm not strong" She whispers._

 _"_ _I don't want to feel this pain anymore" She whispers._

Beck can't even think about that night. Because he cries. A lot.

He whisped back.

He whispered "You won't die".

He whispered "You are strong".

He whispered "You won't feel this pain anymore".

They were afraid. They were strong.

But she was so tired. Jade had no hair anymore; Jade had no eyelashes anymore; Jade had no eyebrowns anymore.

But she was so tired.

Doctors said she would win the cancer.

But she was so tired.

Doctors said she could do this.

But she was so tired.

She was tired of the treatment. The chemotherapy was killing her inside, was affecting her more than the cancer. She couldn't deal with this anymnore. Her kids couldn't look at her without tears in their eyes and Beck refused to cry in front of her, but she knew that every time he wasn't with her, he was crying.

She was so tired. So, so, so tired.

So she decided to stop the treatment and go to her house. All she wanted was a normal life before her death. She was sure she would die, and to be honest, she doesn't care anymore.

She just want to rest.

Rest waiting for the death.

And it came.

"Too early" As her kids and husband say. Beck, Ariana, Elizabeth and Ezra miss Jadelyn August West-Oliver more than anything in the world. They simply can't deal with the fact that their wife and mom is gone. Theyt can't acept.

Everyday and every night, they spent hours together. They used to laid down in Jade and Beck's bed, watch random movies and talk about everything.

They can still remember her last words. She called, one by one. To talk.

 _"_ _Ari, never forget to follow your dreams. Do whatever you want, always, okay? You promise me?" She asked and the girl nooded crying. "You are so beautiful, don't cry for me anymore, please. Stop. I look at you and I see your father. His hair, his face, his way to deal with hard situations. Everything. But my eyes, I can see them in you. And your father say that this is the best part of you" She says laughing. "I love you, babygirl. You are my first kid, and it'll never change, no matter how jealous you get of Liz and Ez, okay?" The girl kissed her mom's cheek and hugged her saying how much she loves her._

Ariana will never forget those words. And she'll never forget her mom. She loves her mom more than anything, and now she's gone.

 _"_ _Lizzie, don't you dare to stop being who you are because of other kids, okay? I know some of them wants you to stop playing with your dolls because 'only kids do this', but don't worry, baby, keep playing with them. If people say you something about it, just tell them that you are your mama's baby, okay?" The little girl nooded and hugged her mom. "Mommy loves you so much, you will be always my princess. Never forget that every time you need a witch to your plays, you can call daddy since he has a long long long long hair" The girl laughed and Jade hugged her close._

Elizabeth will never forget those words. And she'll never forget her mom. She loves her mom more than anything, and now she's gone.

 _"_ _Ez, take a very, very important hint. If a girl is cold, let her borrow your jacket. You'll never regret this decision, okay? Maybe, one of those girls, will be your soulmate. And, always, always be a gentleman. Be charming as you have been since the first time, are so special for everyone, your smile can light up a whole town. Never stop smiling, please. Remember two years ago when you spent a entire week crying because we didn't let you get a dog? I'm sure you can now. And it'll be your best friend, okay? Mommy loves you so much, you're my little boy who will be a great man." The boy, crying hugged his mom._

Ezra will never forget those words. And he'll never forget his mom. He loves his mom more than anything, and now she's gone.

 _"_ _Beck, thanks for everything. You changed my life and made me a better person. Thank you for the awesome kids, thank you for the amazing years. Thanks for let me borrow your jacket years ago and for never giving up on me. Thanks for being who you are and for never stop loving me. I'll always love you, no matter what. You'll always be my first one and the only one. I'll always love you. Always. You made me so happy and I hope I made you happy too. Keep acting and being the best actor of this generation. Keep being who you are. I love you. Don't be afraid of finding someone else when I'm gone. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be deserve the best things in the world. You deserve everything. I love you, and I don't think I'll stop someday. Even after my death. I love you." He was crying so much, he couldn't stop his tears. She cups his face and looks at him with lovely eyes. "Don't cry for me anymore. Please. I know it hurts, but we said 'Till death do us part', and when the death separates us, I'm not yours anymore, and you're not mine anymore. Find another person who'll love you as much as I loved you" When she said it, he held her hands and whispered that no one will ever loves him as she loved him. Never. He kissed her lips and said how much he loves her. How much important she is to him. That he'll never forget her and that he's thankful for her. When, she whispers again. "I'm tired, I need to sleep." He kisses her lips once again and asked if she needed something, but she just shaked her head. He kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom. She just whispered once again "I love you" and closed her eyes._

 _Beck was brushing his teeth when he heard a weird noise, something like a burst. He came back to their bedroom and saw Jade sleeping._

 _But something was very wrong. Her skin wasn't pale, it was yellow and and her body was stinky._

 _He came closer and toched her hand, but she didn't react._

 _"_ _Jade?" He asked. "Jade, wake up, babe. Please, wake up." He was already crying. "No, my love, no. Not now, please." Beck was shaking her and trying to make her react. "Jadelyn, wake up. I'm begging, WAKE UP." He was screaming now, but his wife wasn't reacting. He looked to the door and saw his three kids crying and watching him with desespate eyes. "No..." He whispered and let his body fell down on the floor, crying and sobbing._

 _His wife's gone._

 _And he'll never forget that last talk._

Beck will never forget those words. And he'll never forget his wife. He loves his wife more than anything, and now she's gone.

One week since her death annd people still talk about it. Every magazine, every blog, every show.

People are devasted and shooked.

Ari, Liz and Ez don't go to school.

Beck is not filming.

They all stay home, crying, thinking about her and remembering good moments with her.

Every single day since her death, Beck goes to their closet, take his shirts and smell it.

And _ohmygod_ , they smell like her.

Coffee and vanilla.

He sleeps – When he can actually do this, when he doesn't spend the night crying – every night, holding one of his shirts and smelling coffee and vanilla.

And every night he has nightmares and sometimes he has good and amazing dreams. Dreams that he sees her again, hears her voice and kisses her.

And he swears that he's in heaven.

And in heaven, he only smells coffee and vanilla.

Since it's her smell.

And she has _the best smell in the world_.


End file.
